


Halloween Interrupted

by CelticGrace



Series: Lucy [4]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticGrace/pseuds/CelticGrace
Summary: Lucy & Zaeed's Halloween party is interrupted by a prank pulled by their sons.





	Halloween Interrupted

Lucy had just finished thinking she’d pulled off another successful Halloween bash–everyone, including Zaeed, had actually come in costume for once–when a series of high pitched screams came from the upstairs lounge.  Music and conversation stopped in an instant as a herd of children thundered down the stairs, most with tear-stained faces.

As each child split from the group at the bottom of the stairs in search of their parents, Lucy looked around for her own three, but only her daughter Jane appeared, screaming again as she took in Lucy’s Bride of Frankenstein’s Monster costume.  Lucy took off her wig and crouched in front of Jane to reassure her and ask what happened, but she hadn’t gotten out word one when Tali’s irate voice echoed through the space.

“Which one of you  _ boshtets _ thought it was a good idea to let the younger children watch  _ The Exorcist _ ?” 

Lucy noticed that while the question was loud enough for everyone to hear, it seemed to be directed at Garrus and Zaeed, who both looked guilty as sin.  But she knew as well as Tali did that their husbands weren’t the responsible parties, only bad influences for the real culprits, their sons.

Lucy and Tali left their daughters in Hilary’s care, as she was one of the few adults not wearing a scary costume, and marched upstairs. 

“Eddie! KJ! Jona! Get out here!” Lucy barked. “Now! 

“Whatever it is, we didn’t do it,” Jona’s voice called from behind the twins’ closed bedroom door.  

“And even if we did, you can’t prove nothin’!” Eddie added.

Lucy rolled her eyes.  “Criminal mastermind, that one.”

“Last chance, boys,” Tali called as she pulled up a program on her omni-tool.  “If you won’t come out, we’re coming in!”

They stood back and waited as a number of voices argued for a few seconds before the door slid open and three faces appeared.

“That’s more like it.”  Lucy crossed her arms and frowned at the three teens.  “Now, who’s going to talk?”

The three exchanged looks and finally, KJ stepped out of the room.  “I had nothin’ to do with it,” he insisted.  “It was their idea.”

“Liar!” the other two shouted together.  

Lucy held up a hand and all three fell silent.  “I don’t care whose idea it was, y’all all went along with it.”

“I want to know  _ why _ you did it,” Tali said. 

“It was just a joke,” Eddie said, rolling his eyes.  “It was harmless.”

“Harmless?” Lucy snapped.  “Harmless is putting plastic bugs in the ice”–something she did every Halloween–“not replacing your sister’s Scooby Doo vids with the goddamn  _ Exorcist _ !  She and her friends are scared out of their minds because of your ‘joke.’”    

Eddie shrugged.  “Can’t help if they’re scaredy cats!”

“Steven Edward Massani, you march downstairs right now and apologize!” Lucy looked at KJ.  “You too, mister.”

“And you,” Tali said to Jona.

“Hey!” Eddie protested from the top step.  “How come they didn’t get middle-named?”

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him.  “ _ That’s _ what you’re worried about?”

He shrugged again and disappeared down the stairs.

“And don’t think you’re getting off with just an apology either!” she called after him.

“What else are we gonna do?” KJ asked tentatively as they followed Tali and Jona down the hall.

“Right now, I’m thinking you two will be getting up to console your sister every time she has a nightmare.”

“That is a great idea,” Tali said.  “Jona, consider that your punishment as well.”

“Forever?” Jona asked.  The horrified look on KJ’s face said he wondered the same thing.

Lucy and Tali both stifled a laugh as they looked at each other and then nodded to their sons.  “Forever.”


End file.
